


Tommy dies goes to hell and comes back basically

by Keepitinnit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepitinnit/pseuds/Keepitinnit
Summary: Dream was finally in prison and he could never hurt anyone again or so Tommy thought.The one morning he went to see Dream for the last time, he got trapped in their box like a fish we say. Stuck with his abuser for at least 7 days.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 93





	Tommy dies goes to hell and comes back basically

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it he didn't record it so uh I will write this warning I don't ship them anyway but this is to cope with my mind because it's fucked up. I will try to write this non Sexually but that probably not gonna happen. So be warned you clicked this.  
> Also if you read my last book uh the reason I gave up on that is because idk I just got bored of it because of Prison arc. Lmao yeah sorry. Edit: I WROTE HALF OF THIS BEFORE MARCH 1 STREAM CRAP SO SPOILER WARNING I FINISHED THIS FROM WHAT HAPPEN MARCH 1 SO WATCH FIRST BEFORE READING.

"Sam?" Tommy cried out. "Sam Please…" Dream started to laugh behind him, making Tommy look at him. "Tommy you tried this yesterday It isn't gonna work you're stuck in here with me." Dream said. "Fuck off I don't wanna be stuck in here with you, you prick." Tommy shouted out. Dream walked closer to Tommy which made Tommy jump. "What the fuck why are you getting closer to me?" Tommy shouted. Dream looks down at Tommy which he then looks at the lava. "Tommy.." Dream hum his name. "If you wanna be gone maybe… '' Dream pointed at the lava. "That's your only way." Tommy looked at Dream in furious anger. "You want me to kill my self? "Isn't the reason you didn't kill me a long time ago because you needed me alive?" Dream looked at Tommy, going on his knees to match Tommy. "Well I mean… you don't have to. I personally don't want you to but it's an option." Dream mumbled, wrapping his arms around Tommy making sure he couldn't leave his hug. Tommy never felt like this before he doesn't even remember the last time he hugged someone. With Techno…. Or with Tubbo when they were about to say goodbye. He really doesn't remember. "What the hell are you doing?" Tommy mumbled through being stuck against Dreams shirt. Dream hums "Hugging you Toms, where friends remember and it looks like you needed a hug anyway." Dream started to take an arm away from the hug to play with Tommy hair. "There There, I won't hurt you Tommy. That line broke Tommy, he started to sob. Crying against Dream as Dream started to slowly touch Tommy hair holding Tommy tighter on the cold obsidian floor. "It's okay Tommy I'm here I'm here." Dream whispers. His voice stayed calm and gentle. "We should go to bed soon, it's probably late innit." Dream got up from Tommy and walked away from the lava going near the end wall near the chests. "Are you coming over here or staying there? It's cooler over here." Dream asked. "Here." Tommy mumbled. Dream nodded sitting down about to go into a sleeping position. "Well good night then." Tommy looked back at the lava slowly collapsing on the floor. Looking at the lava and closing his eyes

______________________

Tommy woke up but not near the lava anymore he woke up on Dreams lapped. "There there." Dream cooed "It's ok." 

"What happened…" Tommy groaned, still tired. "Oh you woke up, well you were crying in your sleep so I moved you and you were also burning up. Dream said, Tommy looked at Dream's eyes. Dream Tommy was still tired. "It's okay Tommy, you can go back to sleep." Dream whispered, Tommy smiled and looked back down at the lava. Slowly closing his eyes, About 1 hour later Dream shocked Tommy and woke him up. "It's time to eat Tommy the machine just dropped potatoes so that means it's now morning. Tommy groaned getting up from Dreams lap to stand up Dream stood up walking to the potatoes counting them he counted 9 of them. "Tommy there is an issue.. there are only 9 of them.. how hungry are you?" Dream asked. Tommy looked at Dream shaking his head "Dream you can have them I don't really need them haah" Tommy said. Dream looked at Tommy staring at him trying to figure out if he was starving or not. "Ok Tommy I get 4 you get 5." Dream said walking to Tommy, handing the 5 to him. Tommy wasn't taking them which made Dream mad. "Tommy. Take the potatoes.." Dream said in a stern voice. "Dream really I'm not hungry you can have them.." Tommy said backing away from Dream but he grabbed Tommy arm pulling him against the wall. "Tommy you will eat these fucking potatoes okay? I don't want to hurt you over some shitty arse potatoes." Dream sighed Tommy still wasn't taking it. So Dream grabbed one potato and shoved it in Tommy's mouth, making Tommy choke for air. "Bite it Tommy." Which Tommy did, Dream pulled out the potato making sure Tommy chewed and swallowed the potato. "See it wasn't that bad, now finish the rest of it." I don't want to ask again Tommy." Dream said walking away to eat his own potatoes.  
Tommy was pity eating it now he didn't want to eat it because he wanted to show Dream he doesn't need his pity food but Dream forced him to have it. Swallowing the food made Tommy hungry and sick at the same time. 

After 20 mins Tommy finally finished his 5 potatoes dying of thirst needing water. "You thirsty Tom?" Dream asked, Tommy nodded Dream pointed at the cauldron filled with water "Drink some." Tommy walked over to it splashing the water in his face and also over his mouth. Dream started to laugh "You're making a mess Tommy let me help you." Dream walked over to Tommy "Here let me just." Before Tommy can hear what Dream said his head was under water. Dream started to hysterically laugh. Tommy couldn't breathe anymore, his lungs were getting filled with water. After 1 min Dream pulled Tommy backup. Tommy fell on the floor coughing up water from his lungs. "You deserve that, you think you were better than me by starving yourself and right after asking for water, pathetic" Dream said. Tommy started to cry tears rolling out of his eyes. "I'm sorry.." Tommy cried. Dream looked at him in a pathetic manner. Kneeling down to hug the boy crying. "Don't try to make me look like a fool again.." Dream whispers in a stern voice. "I'm sorry I wont I'm sorry.." Tommy mumbled, spilling out his words. Dream knew he was breaking the boy again. "You want a drink Tommy?" Dream asked. Tommy nodded he was still thirsty. Dream laughed pulling down his pants. "Wha- what are you doing Dream?" Tommy asked. He was scared. "Giving you a drink you want one right.." Dream asked taking off his boxers. "Come get your drink Tommy.. you probably never stuck a dude or anyone for that matter it's okay I'll help you." Tommy crawled to Dream. Dream looked at Tommy "You must be really thirty Tommy.. or just want to suck me off eh who cares." Dream laughed, He then grabbed Tommy's head. "Open your mouth Toms." Dream said which Tommy did which made Dream laugh even more. Dream pushed Tommy's head down and up. "Just move your head up and down." Dream said letting go of Tommy's head which then Tommy started to move up and down. "Augh Yeah just like that..your really pretty sucking me off aren't you.. must like older guys cocks.. or you just are thirty for a drink to be honest it doesn't really matter." Dream grabbed Tommys head pushing it down on his cock. Making Tommy gagged on it, which in the case Dream laughed guiding Tommy head forcefully pushing it down. "Shit I might cum instead of piss dammit." Dream groaned cumming inside Tommy's mouth making Tommy choke on his cock and the cum flowing inside his mouth. Dream pulled out and looked at Tommy "Swallow it." Dream said looking down at Tommy which in the case Tommy did but started to cough of how it tasted. "Man your pathetic." Dream said, pulling up his boxers and putting on his pants. He walked back to his chest grabbing a book to write down. Tommy went back to the wall near the lava. Why did I do that? It was so gross and disgusting I needed to get out soon. Tommy watched the lava bubbling. Reminded him of the deepest points of exile where he wanted to die. What if I just put my hand in? What if I just put my whole body in would anyone care. Tommy started to scout closer to the lava slowly moving his arm closer in the lava but got pulled away from a another arm which was most likely Dreams. "What the fuck get off me get off get off." Tommy shouted. Dream didn't answer but pulled Tommy all the way to the back of the wall. "What the hell were you trying to do Tommy?" Dream asked. "Trying to finally die bitch." Tommy said sarcastically, Dream switch places with Tommy as Tommy being pinned on the wall by Dream. "Dont try to kill yourself Tommy I'll miss you." Dream whispers in Tommy's ear which then makes Tommy shake a little. "Shhh" Dream cooed pulling Tommy down to the floor holding him in a hug. "I'm sorry Tommy if I had made you cry when I called you pathetic you aren't you are really pretty and not pathetic I'm sorry Toms." Dream sarcastically said but Tommy didn't notice and started to cry. Tommy put his head down onto Dream's shirt and so Dream started to pet his hair slowly touching it. Tommy fell asleep that day and the next day was probably the worst day for the both of them.

__________________

"What the fuck" Dream groaned looking at the shooter. Tommy woke up shortly after that. Looking over to where Dream was looking. "PussBoy?" Tommy mumbled. "Meow," the cat said "Is this your cat?" Dream asked. "Yeah it is," Tommy said. The cat started to crawl over to a chest and started to scratch it up. "HEY!" Dream yelled. "Meow" Pussboy lick their paws. Dream stared at the cat petting it. "This cat is kinda nice actually.." Dream said finally giving in to the cat cuteness. Tommy stared at the lava wall. He knew what to do. He needed to annoy Dream so he can finally get out or at least get Sam to come talk. 

"PEoplsllslslsls change like the tides in the oceannnnnn" Tommy started to sing but he made sure his voice was loud and annoying else it possibly can. "The hell you doing Toms." Dream said petting the cat. "None of your business bitch. AT LEAST I THINK OR AM I DEAD WRONGGGG." Tommy sang shouting even louder than he possibly thought he could. "Can you at least lower your voice-" Dream asked "Nahhhhh bitch I'm high on claustrophobic bitch boy!!!" Tommy said Dream never knew he still had the willpower to provoke him he thought he had broken the boy. Was he faking Dream thought. "SAmMMMMMMMMMMmMmMmM it's bEEN LIKE 19 DAYSSSS LET ME OUTT SAMMMMMMMMMMMM" Tommy screamed. Tommy saw a figure Beneath the hot red lava. "SAM HELLO SAM." Tommy screamed "LET ME OUT ITS BEEN 19 DAYS." "I'm sorry I can't…" Sam sighed "I SIGNED A BOOK THAT SAID 7 AND I KNOW IT'S BEEN MORE THAN 7 SAMMMM PLEASE!" Tommy cried out.  
"I'm sorry Tommy.." Sam said before walking away from the lava wall. Tommy started to plead for Sam to come back which was annoying Dream a lot. However he did come back to make the potatoes come in the room. "SAM PLEASE LET ME OUT You you know I'm claustrophobic please.." Tommy yelled, Sam didn't answer and walked away. Dream looked at Tommy pleading and crying for Sam. "Can you shut up Tommy I'm trying to read." Dream groaned. Tommy didn't answer but started to smack the cat till death. Which was an accident but Dream didn't know that which made him snap and pin Tommy to the wall.  
"Dream let go- the only reason you're STILL Alive is because of this BOOK that doesn't even exist." Tommy said. "The book does exist." Dream said, his voice getting angrier by the minute. "No because I seen Jschlatt grave he is fucking dead if you had it he would be Alive." Tommy said but then Dream grabbed his neck holding him up which made Tommy unable to breathe. "YOU KNOW WHAT TOMMY I MAY AS WELL BE GOD BECAUSE YOU CANT KILL ME BUT I CAN KILL YOU." Dream said dropping Tommy, the boy was coughing up blood "Fuck you Dream AGh-" Dream slammed Tommys head on the hard cold obsidian which made Tommy head pounding. Dream held Tommy's hands behind his back tying shoe lacing from Tommy shoe making it into a knot. "Why the hell did you tie my hands together OOF" others smack on the floor. "Jesus christ DO YOU EVER SHUT UP. Dream yelled he grabbed a potato and shoved it in Tommy's mouth , making Tommy gagged. Dream gave Tommy a few more cuts and bruises before he finally killed the kid but he wanted the kid to not be happy in the afterlife and always be afraid of everything. Dream pulled down Tommy's shorts and his boxers. He started to slap Tommy's arse which Tommy made a noise. He was abusing both of Tommy's arse cheeks. Making sure they were fully red and purple. "That's a better color." Dream grinned as he grabbed a glass piece on the floor and cut the word Dream on Tommy arse. Which made Tommy cry in tears. Dream pulled the potato out of Tommy's mouth. "OW OW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." Tommy cried out Dream untie Tommy arms but only then grabbed his neck to a wall. "Dream LET GO PLEASE." Tommy cried out Dream didn't answer him only to hold him higher up so he couldn't breathe. "DRE PLEASE STOP IT STOP"

he didn't answer  
"DREAM I CAN'T BREATHE"

he didn't answer. 

Tommy cried even more Dream finally let go of his neck but held his head. 

"You know what Tommy.." Dream sighed "If you want to see schlatt so bad why don't you go see him." Bang bang bang 

Blood started to pour out of the poor child's head. Dream was bashing Tommy's head against the wall. Tommy's legs finally stop working so Dream dropped him. "Say hi to Jschlatt for me won't yah Tommy."Tommy was on the ground bleeding everywhere Dream walked away back to holding the dead cat. He was waiting for Sam to arrive. The lava started to go down.  
"Tommy?"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO."  
_______________________________

Tommy woke up in a dark place he didn't know where. He looked around and saw two animal figures. "PussBoy? Henry?" Tommy asked and got the response of "Meow" and "Moo" Tommy starting to cry "Guess I'm dead ain't I." Tommy got up and walked to pet both Henry and PussBoy. Until in the distance he saw 3 figures. "Umm. Come on PussBoy and Henry let's go investigate who those bitches are." Tommy put his hands out to pick the cat up which the cat went into his arms. Henry and Tommy both walked over to the figures. And heard small voices. "AYEE MAN I'M SO GOOD AT THIS" And he also heard "Pfft you wish dickhead." Tommy kept walking closer until a voice said "Who their show yourself." Tommy walked closer and realized it was Wilbur Jschlatt and Mexican Dream. "Tommy?" Wilbur asked "Hi Wilbur…." Tommy frowned. Wilbur ran up to Tommy to hug him. "You look trench come on I'll give you a warm bath at our place come-on." Wilbur said,"Okay wilbur." Tommy Jschlatt and MD both walked behind Wilbur. "Anyway THOMAS how it's been my man." Mexican. Dream asked "Not good MD Dream beaten me to death." Wilbur stopped moving "He FUCKING WHAT." Wilbur asked Tommy was scared so he backed up behind MD. "Ah… I see I'm sorry Tommy." Wilbur said and went back to walking. "Dang I knew Dream is a shit dude but killing a child is too much never should have given him the resurrection book." Jschlatt said. Tommy froze "S-so he has the book he wasn't lying?" "Yeah that bitch I gave it to him to bring me back to life apparently he didn't what a fucking liar he is." Schlatt groaned. Tommy realize he died for no reason then if the book was real then he died for no fucking reason. "Well we are here. Come inside Tommy we have to change your clothes and you have to take a bath." Wilbur said. The place was huge, a mansion probably for everyone who dies on the server. "Well you see everyone's doors are locked until they die so go check in your room" Wilbur led Tommy to his door and so he opened it to see his disc displayed on the ceiling a picture of the queen onto his right with a desk and a huge bed. "HOLY shit ITS big." "But where can we place Henry so he can stay in my room with PussBoy." Tommy asked Wilbur nodded Tommy left Henry and PussBoy in their while Wilbur led Tommy to a bathroom "Here you go Tommy go take a nice bath or shower whichever you prefer." Wilbur said "wait here Toms I will get you a change of clothes." Wilbur said walking away from Tommy to come back with a red sweater and gray sweatpants and some boxers. "Here toms put these on after the bath or shower and towel is in this cubby ok goodbye Tommy living room is downstairs meet us there." Wilbur said walking away from the bath closing the door on the way out. Tommy looked into the mirror he saw the bruises and blood cover all over from his head to his arms then to his legs. He can't believe he had allowed Dream to kill him. And abuse him in the process of killing him Tommy lifted up his shirt to realize there was a smiley face in his stomach like it was carved in his stomach Tommy wanted to scream but he just couldn't instead he took the rest of clothes off and started the water he made sure to plug the drain. After it was finished he hopped in sitting in the bath as he started to wash his hair and washed his body. He sank into the water laying down in it to only realize he can't drown. He is dead so he laid in the bath for a little bit. For a Little bit.  
__________________________

"Tommy?" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO." Sam screamed at Dream shaking at the sight of the boy. "I made him shut up, he was so loud and annoying." Dream answered looking at the cat. "Dream he was just a boy he was just a kid and you killed him." Tears started to pour from Sam's eyes. Dream started to laugh "Sam don't worry its fine he dead nobody cares nobody will care." Dream laughed. Sam walked about to Dream pointing a trident to his neck "And why shouldn't I just kill you." Sam asked "Because I'm the only person that can bring him you don't want him gone forever." Dream asked grinning "Here's the deal Sam you let me out I'll bring him back deal?" Sam looked at Tommy and looked back at Dream "I'll think about it.." Sam said picking up Tommy and placing him on the bridge. Not looking back at Dream only holding Tommy's corpse close to him. Sam took Tommy's body out of the prison to see Jack Ranboo and Tubbo standing there in shock. 

"Is that Tommy.."

"No that can't be…"

"Is he….?"

"I'm sorry...I couldn't make it in time."

_________________________

Tommy woke up in the water huffing and puffing "What was that" he asked himself not knowingly he realized his body was numb from staying in the water for too long so he got out and dried off. Looking at the mirror pathetic annoying brat. Those words were flooding through his mind. Do you think anyone cares that you died. Maybe nobody did but Tommy felt loved here. Shortly after he got dressed he wore a red oversized sweater and gray sweatpants. Tommy placed his hands in his hair and started to mess it up, making his hair messy. Tommy walked out and went downstairs to see Mexican Dream. "Aye man what took you so long fell asleep in the bath? Wilbur and Jschlatt left to go somewhere." Mexican Dream said "How long did I take?" Tommy asked "About 1 hour mann." MD said "So Thomas since your dead wanna do drugs mann?" Mexican Dream asked. "No thank you Wilbur will be pissed." Tommy said "Cmon Thomas it's just some cocaine you will be fineeee." MD said "Ok fine…" Mexican Dream handed Tommy cocaine let's do line man. Shortly after Tommy black out he awoke in his room Mexican Dream right next to him, sitting on the side of his bed. "Sorry Thomas, shouldn't have given you cocaine you alright?" MD asked him sound concerned "Yeah I'm fine MD." Tommy said Mexican Dream petted Tommy hair. "Ok good" Mexican Dream said hugging Tommy ``Sorry Man I gotta stop giving kids those drugsss man." Mexican said Tommy started to giggle which made Mexican Dream laugh. "Anyway man Wilbur back and he is pretty pissed at me guess you were right" MD explained "Yeah bitch!" Tommy laughed Mexican Dream looked at Tommy and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Thomas." Mexican Dream said walking out of the room. Thought came in Tommy's mind: why did he do that? Should have I kissed back. Tommy stopped thinking and fell asleep.  
___________________________

"So he is just dead but… how no I don't believe it." Tubbo said "He is just sleeping right, not blood right Sam right…?" Tubbo said

"I'm sorry Tubbo.." Sam said, hiding his cries. Ranboo was shocked "How.. how did he die..?" Ranboo asked "Dream beat him to death…. I was too late… I… I gotta go." Sam said running back in with Tommy's body. "So he is just dead." Jack asked "No I don't believe it he can't be dead that's not like Tommy." Tubbo said, walking away from the prison with Ranboo. Jack manifold just stood there about to explode with anger and excitement. "HOLY SHIT I FUCKING DID IT HE IS GONE WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THIS." Jack said.. But moments later he started to feel guilt.. but why does it hurt…..  
__________________________

Dream started to write in his book. Today I killed a kid, not just any kid that I thought I could never get myself to kill. I feel so powerful like a God. I said I won't bring him back but I will if I get out of this prison and get full netherite again I can't wait. However I'm still surprised I saw Sam cry over that kid. Does he care about him? Probably I mean he did cry over him…. 

Dream closed his book and ate some potatoes. Looking at the blood of Tommy walking over and touching it with his fingers licking it. It was sweet. He licked Tommy's blood about 4 times before walking back over to his cat that was dead. Petting the dead body. "I'll bring you back Tommy…. But you owe your life to me" he whispered to himself.  
If you don't listen I'll just kill you over and over again until you listen…  
":)"

________________________________

"Yo kid wake up it's breakfast time." A voice said It was Schlatt. "Huh ok" Tommy said getting up "Question Schlatt is the same here as in the overworld?" Tommy asked. Schlatt shook his head "1 day here is like 1 week on earth" Tommy just stared "what-" "Yeah it's weird as shit time is weird." Schlatt said walking downstairs with Tommy. "HEyyy MAN!" MD said waving his hand so Tommy waved back. "Wait Schlatt how long have I been here for…? Tommy asked "I don't know about a day or 2." Schlatt answered walking to a chair to sit down "Wilbur get me sum alcohol won't you." Wilbur rolled his eyes passing the alcohol to Schlatt. Tommy just stood there feeling weird he looked at his arms and there were green strings he looked behind him to see a portal. "WILBUR SCHLATT MD!" Tommy cried but it was too late he was gone. Tommy woke up on a floor covered in flowers "Hello Tommy.." Tommy gouged up "Wh-at how…" Tommy asked Dream grinned petting the kids hair "I got my ways.."  
"Anyway Tommy let's go home.."  
"Yeah home….." Tommy said holding Dream's hand as they both walked to a secret base hidden from everyone there was a house that looked modern and there was also a lake and a mining area. But he couldn't leave that area; it was surrounded by walls Dream led Tommy upstairs of the house into a special made room for Tommy. It was small but pretty. It had leaves, a jukebox ender chest and some flowers around it with chests near the wall. "Well this is your room.." Dream said, still holding Tommy's hand, "Are you gonna say thank you?" Dream asked, gripping Tommy's hand tighter. "Thank you.." Tommy mumbled "Good" Dream showed other areas to Tommy like his room downstairs the huge lake with Trent and more. "Mmmm Dream I'm tired." Tommy mumbled. "Then let's take you to bed then." Dream picked up Tommy and carried him to his room. And laid him on his bed. And walked away Tommy fell asleep fast and this words popped into his head

Nobody heard his cries 

Nobody heard his pleads for help 

Nobody came to look for him 

Nobody cared when he died

Nobody cares

But Dream does…..

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a ship thing it might be if I add another parts but I probably won't lmao. Except that one sex scene sorry about that..


End file.
